The Mummy Awakens
by jhoberg
Summary: Egyptologist Evelyn Carnahan embarks on an impulse adventure that will change her life forever. This is my first fan fiction, the beginning is a little rough but I promise that it gets better as it progresses! Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Mummy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Evelyn Carnahan always knew what she wanted to be when she grew up. She knew her calling from the day she was born. She absolutely loved ancient Egypt and knew everything there was possible to know. As a librarian, she managed to self-teach herself to read and write hieroglyphics fluently and then even went a step further as to get a master's degree in Egyptology from Oxford. Her whole life she dreamed of becoming a Bembridge scholar in England. They were a well-respected elite group of scholars that held high prestige in the ancient Egyptian world. She had been counting down the days till membership submission for as long as she could remember. It was literally her life goal.

So when the day finally came for submission she couldn't contain herself. "I can't believe this day is finally here, my life's dream is about to come true. There is nowhere to go but up from here!" Evelyn exclaimed as filled out the forms

A few months passed by, with Evelyn every morning racing out to the mailbox searching for the letter to her future, until finally the response letter came in the mail. Evelyn was so excited that she looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. She was jumping up and down squealing with delight, the desire to open that letter was so palpable. She was so sure that she had been accepted that when she read the rejection letter, she at first didn't see or understand the decision and then was absolutely crushed when she figured it out. She couldn't believe that she had gotten rejected for something as minuscule as "not enough experience in the field". She had met all of the other requirements with flying colors (she was very highly knowledgeable, was very professional and even had a master's degree in field) but it still wasn't enough, they wanted _more. _

Evelyn in that moment decided that she would do anything in her power to get them to change their minds.

'I'll be damned if they reject me again, if they want more experience in the field then that is what they'll get". Said Evelyn determinedly as her brother Jonathan comforted her.

They were very close, after their parents died in a tragic car accident, all they had left was each other. So Jonathan, like any brother, would without question do anything to make his younger sister happy. So when Evelyn asked him to accompany her to Egypt to get the field experience she needed, he jumped at the opportunity.

"Of course I will go with you! You didn't even need to ask!" Said Jonathan

So the next morning they boarded the next possible plane to Egypt anxiously awaiting the adventure before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After an almost eight hour plane ride, the last thing Evelyn wanted to do was go exploring; but Jonathan insisted.

"We have to make the most of our time" he argued

"But I'm so tired and I really just want to sleep" Evelyn whined as they dropped their bags off at the hotel.

"Too bad that's not happening" Jonathan said as he dragged her towards the pyramids.

… It was a warm sunny day and the pyramids were crawling with tourists. The awe in people's eyes was palpable; these pyramids were just so breathtaking.

Evelyn and Jonathan wandered around among the crowds until they stumbled upon a tour group. This group just so happened to be descending into a pyramid so they decided to tag along.

From what she could hear, their tour guide seemed very knowledgeable. The passion in his voice was undeniable; it was obvious that he loved what he did. As Evelyn neared the front of the crowd, she was pleasantly surprised to have discovered that their tour guide was a very handsome American man. There was just something about him, a feeling that Evelyn couldn't shake. She felt like a string was pulling her towards this man.

Rick O'Connell was an American solider who had been deployed to Egypt at the age of 18. After his 2 tours ended he decided to leave the military and stay in Egypt for a few years and never left. Ancient Egypt fascinated him so he decided to be a tour guide and share his passion with the world.

His day had been pretty ordinary. He had already given a few morning tours and was on his last tour of the afternoon when his whole world changed. The moment Evelyn Carnahan came into his view marked the time in his life where things would never be the same.

They say true love is hard to find, that when you meet that special person that you just instinctively know that they are the one for you. Rick O'Connell knew from the moment that he saw Evelyn Carnahan, that she was his soul mate. There was a glow about her and Rick knew that he would never be able to get her out of his mind. Unknowingly, he was tied to her in ways he couldn't even imagine, she was the catalyst to his life's reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Evelyn loved her brother, she really did, but there were times when he did some really stupid shit that always got both of them into trouble. The tour had been going smoothly right up until the moment that Jonathan decided that he needed to explore a dark blocked off hallway.

"Jonathan! You can't go in there! It's probably blocked off for a reason!" Evelyn hissed as Jonathan scurried under the barricade of boards.

"Oh I'll be fine mum, I'm just taking a look around. You said that you wanted more experience and this is the way that you're are going to get it. "Jonathan said rather confidently

Evelyn was flooded with the desire to prove the Bembridge scholars wrong and made the rash decision to follow Jonathan on his misguided antics.

"Oh alright then, but we are only going to look for a minute." Evelyn said as she crawled under the boards.

Rick had just finished the second to last part of the tour and was letting the tourist look around a fairly large chamber when he saw some suspicious movement in the corner of his eye. The beautiful girl and what he hoped was her brother were crawling under the boards of the off-limits hallway that had yet to be explored.

"Oh shit!" Rick thought, I will not lose my job because some people can't follow directions. So he casually strolled over to the boards and scurried under before anybody saw him. He intended to right this wrong before it progressed into something worse.

The hallway was really dark and musky, Evelyn and Jonathan couldn't see a foot in front of them, and they were trailing their hands along the walls that were covered in cobwebs in order to keep track of their direction. They walked for about 15 minutes until Evelyn had a change of heart.

"Jonathan, I don't think this was a very good idea." Evelyn whined as they progressed forward

"Oh don't worry about it, we will be back before they notice that we were missing "Jonathan said

All of a sudden a hand grabbed Jonathan's shoulder. He squealed and jumped about a foot off the ground. They hadn't heard Rick approaching behind them and were seriously spooked when he just appeared.

"What do you think you are doing? Don't you know how to read?" Rick inquired rather angrily

Evelyn being very defensive of her brother (after years of practice of defending him from bullies) looked Rick right in the eye and angrily said

"Take your hand off of him! And watch your tone of voice! You will not speak to us like that, we may be belong here but we are still human beings!"

Rick couldn't believe that this woman had to nerve to make him seem like he was in the wrong.

"Listen here lady, this hallway has yet to be explored and could very well be very dangerous. The floors could collapse at any moment without as much as a warning" He yelled belligerently

In a very ironic way, the floors began vibrating as Rick's voice carried throughout the tunnel. When Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan realized what was happening it was too late. The floor collapsed brining all of them down with it…

The fall was about 100 feet, and the impact hurt like a bitch. Somehow throughout the fall, Evelyn ended up near Rick who realized what was happening and managed to take the brunt of the fall. Jonathan however landed hard in the fetal position. Surprisingly they were all okay expect for a few bumps and bruises.

Evelyn was livid that Rick had grabbed her during the fall, this man who was a stranger had no right to touch her no matter how handsome he was. "Why the hell did you grab me?" Evelyn raged at Rick

"Sorry for being a gentlemen. If you didn't notice, I took the brunt of your fall sweetheart." Rick said mocked defensively

This bickering went back and forth until Jonathan depressingly said "Hey guys can you take a look at this?"

Once the dust settled, they all stood up and realized that they were in some deep trouble. They had landed in this massive chamber that looked like it hadn't be inhabited for thousands upon thousands of years. In fact, the drop was so far, that the hole where they fell from was about the size of tire. There was no way to get help from above… they were on their own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Once the shock wore off, Jonathan began freaking out,

"Oh my God! We're trapped! We are never going to get out and it will probably be thousands of years until someone discovers our bodies!"

He ran around shrieking and flailing his arms for a good ten minutes until Rick pointed out,

"Actually, the scarabs would eat us first"

Which only caused him to panic even louder. Evelyn was furious, as handsome as Rick was and as drawn to him as she was, this man just knew how to push her buttons.

"Why the hell would you say that?!" she demanded

"First of all, he was freaking out enough as it was and second of all, all of the scarabs in this pyramid would've died out thousands of years ago!"

"I was just having some fun lady, geez way to be a fun killer" Rick smirked as he grabbed Jonathan by the shoulders and told him to calm down, that he was only joking. Jonathan had other plan though, he started sobbing uncontrollably "We're going to bloody die in here!"

"Okay well we tried doing it your way lady" Rick said facing Evelyn, "Now it's my turn, I'm tired of this shit". Rick's way entailed him punching Jonathan in the face hard enough to knock him out… he went out like a light.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Evelyn demanded,

"He would've calmed down eventually!"

"Ehh the bastard had it coming" Rick said as he began looking around the cavern for a way out.

Evelyn put her brother's head in her lap and began attempting to wake him up.

…30 minutes later, the three of them we walking down a pitch black hallway trailing their right hands along the wall as a guide way back if needed. Rick was first with Evelyn in the middle and Jonathan brought up the rear.

"Sorry about the punch Jonathan. No hard feelings?" said Rick

"We're all good mate, I probably deserved that anyway" Jonathan said as he rubbed his jaw

They walked silence for awhile until the crushing feeling of solidarity got to be too intense. "I'd feel more comfortable if we all held hands ensure we stay together" Evelyn said

Jonathan quickly grabbed her hand which was warm and familiar. Rick hesitantly laced his fingers through hers. Her hand fit perfectly inside his like a glove.

Rick wondered if Evelyn was feeling the same way that holding each other's hands just felt right.

There was an undeniable spark between her and Rick, Evelyn was sure of it. Holding his hand she never felt safer, their hands fit together as if they were made for one another. Evelyn never wanted to let go but she was forced to when Rick, Jonathan and her fell down a hole in the ground.

As they fell, Evelyn realized she could see the bottom, that it was lite. Thankfully the landing was light and no one got hurt. As they stood up, they saw that they were standing outside of what looked like a burial chamber. Being curious, Evelyn walked over to the wall that was light by torches. She grabbed a low positioned one off the wall and began reading the hieroglyphics off the wall.

After realizing she was reciting what seemed to be a chant, Rick told Evelyn to stop reading but they didn't know at the time that it was already too late; the damage had been done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Little did Evelyn know, the chant she accidently recited was going to change hers, Rick's and Jonathan's lives forever.

Inside laid a mummified man named Imhotep who was condemned alive for carrying out an affair with the love of his life. He had found his soul mate and wouldn't let anything in the way of their love despite it being forbidden. It was a hot, sexy and passionate love, one that was irreplaceable. They both knew it was a once in a lifetime chance that they had found each other.

Her name was Ancksunamun and she just so happened to be the Pharaoh's mistress (yes, she was cheating on the man she was cheating with). To make matters worse, Imhotep was the Pharaoh's high priest, so when they gathered the courage to kill the Pharaoh (so they could be together) they actually stabbed him in the back literally and figuratively. Once the crime was committed, she takes her life to give Imhotep the chance to get away and he promises to bring her back to life. Sadly though, Imhotep is intercepted by the Pharaoh's guards before he can resurrect her. For his deeds he is condemned to death via mummification and is eaten alive by scarabs. His sarcophagus is buried deep within the pyramid and his chambers are cursed to prevent his return to the surface. It was said that if the curse were to be ever recited aloud, the "creature" would rise again and be unstoppable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The trio began walking down a dark hallway again although this time Rick was carrying a torch. Evelyn was more than happy to leave the entrance to the burial chamber, it was creepy that the torches around it had stayed lit all of those years and something just didn't feel right, it felt like something dark was brewing.

They walked in silence for about an hour until Rick suddenly stopped and they all bumped into him.

"Ouch! Why'd you stop mate?" Jonathan complained loudly as he rubbed his temple that he had smacked on Rick's shoulder.

"Stop talking, something is moving up ahead of us" Rick hissed with panic in his eyes as his torch burned out. Both Evelyn and Jonathan moved behind Rick as they awaited the arrival of whatever was up ahead.

…Time passed as they slowly wandered up the hallway and somehow they all ended up holding hands again, not that Evelyn minded. There was obviously a connection between Rick and her but she decided she would wait for him to make the first move.

They wandered some more until Jonathan decided he needed to walk in the front of the group, he was sick of stepping on Evelyn's heels because he couldn't see them. As he began leading, he bumped into something and there was not one but two different shrieks. Once the panic subsided, Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan realized that he actually bumped into another human being. Before them stood a young attractive woman with bright blonde and a kind smile but her eyes wore a look of sheer fear at the moment.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rick demanded

Seeing Rick's tour guide badge clipped to his shirt, the girl decided to fess up.

"My name is Sarah and I was dragged into treasure hunting by my sisters" she said looking guilty

"My sisters saw the three of you slip off to go exploring and decided they would too. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. Their greed can really affect their judgment sometimes." she said apologetically.

"Well where are these girls now?" Evelyn concernedly questioned

"I, I, I don't know, I got lost and they kept going without me" the girl said on the verge of tears as her head sunk

"Have no fear dear, you can come with us as we find a way out. No one should be wandering down here alone" Jonathan said confidently

Sarah began to argue that she would be fine and just go find her sisters but Jonathan refused to take no for an answer. It was like a completely new Jonathan, this man was confident and no longer afraid, and he acted as if he could take on anything. The new Jonathan hooked his arm in hers and began walking.

Rick and Evelyn looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Typical Jonathan, a pretty girl walks up and he becomes Captain Confidence" Evelyn said as she saluted Jonathan behind his back

This only caused them to laugh even harder as they ran to catch up with Jonathan and Sarah.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Imhotep awakens inside his sarcophagus and bursts his way out with unnatural strength. He is no longer a mummified skeleton but rather a completely clothed human being. The curse has made him god-like and indestructible along with given him strange powers.

He has supernatural hearing and hears Evelyn and Rick laughing hundreds of yards away. He is instantly drawn to her because she woke him up and begins slowing walking towards her.

…Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan and Sarah decide to settle down for what they hoped was nighttime and Rick takes the first shift. Jonathan and Sarah fall asleep as soon as they laid down while Evelyn stayed up talking to Rick as he paced back and forth down the hallway. He was so impressed with her, this woman was so incredibly fascinating. Her passion for ancient Egypt was undeniable but she was also a very beautiful compassionate woman inside and out. He was certain that they were meant to be together, that fate brought them together for a reason but he decided he would wait for the right moment to make a move, he didn't want to scare her off.

After talking for a couple hours, the tension between them was so undeniably intense that Evelyn couldn't take it anymore, she pushed Rick against the wall and kissed him.

Rick was at first shocked by her boldness but quickly returned the favor by picking her up and putting her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him.

It was a very passionate make-out session that neither wanted to end, in fact it went on for a good half hour until it was rudely interrupted by a terrified scream coming from down the hallway.

Evelyn and Rick looked at one another but before they could say something they heard the scream again and went racing down the hallway hand in hand towards Jonathan and Sarah.

When they arrived at their make shift camp site they saw Jonathan and Sarah cowering against the wall with a strange man looking at the curiously. The man hadn't seen Rick and Evelyn yet and he was speaking Egyptian to Sarah and Jonathan. Evelyn found his robes to be really odd, it looked as though he was from ancient Egypt which was impossible.

"Rick, look at his robes, something's not right here" Evelyn whispered

But before he could respond, the being turned and locked eyes with her.

"Ah, just the girl I've been looking for. Thank you my dear for awakening me. Wow, you are much more beautiful than I could've ever imagined" he said as he intensely stared at Evelyn.

"Look her buddy, I don't know who you are, but you need to go back to wherever you came from" Rick said as he stepped in front of Evelyn sensing how uncomfortable the situation was becoming.

Imhotep just smugly smiled and walked past Evelyn and Rick. "My name is Imhotep and you my dear will be seeing me again" he said as he ran his fingers along Evelyn's jaw.

Rick angrily stepped toward Imhotep but he burst into a sand tornado and spun down the hallway before Rick could touch him.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. Thing" Rick said as he scanned the hallway

"Umm did anyone else hear him say awaken?" Sarah said wild-eyed

"Yes he did. Rick you don't think that he…" Evelyn said looking into his eyes

"Is a mummy risen from the dead?" Rick responded grimly staring back at her

"Oh God, what have we done?" she whispered as hugged herself

"I don't like that this guy basically promised to come back for you" Rick said furiously

Evelyn had no words to describe what she was feeling so she just walked into Rick's open arms, leaned her head against his shoulder and started crying softly. At this exact moment Rick knew that he would do anything to keep this girl safe.

"We'll fix this, you and me together" Rick mumbled into her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Once everyone pulled themselves together, Jonathan, Sarah, Evelyn and Rick began walking again, this time silently. The mood of the mini adventure had changed, there was a dark cloud hanging over the group.

Sarah was walking arm in arm with Jonathan while Evelyn walked arm in arm with Rick. They were looking for Sarah's sisters as they tried to find a way out of the pyramid.

…Back in his chambers, Imhotep was planning his next steps. He needed to get Evelyn alone but he wasn't sure how as her "bodyguard" would always be in the way. Just as he was attempting to come up with a plan, two blonde girls carrying sacks of treasure burst into his chambers.

"Ladies, I have a proposition for you that will fulfill your wildest dreams" Imhotep said with a grin slowly taking over his entire face.

…Sarah had almost given up hope of finding her sisters, she hadn't seen them in days and was beginning to think she never would again. The group walked on for a few hours until they decided to rest for what they hoped was nighttime. Sarah and Jonathan took the first shift while Evelyn curled up in Rick's protective arms.

Jonathan smiled, "I'm really happy for them, the first time we met Rick I knew he was going to change our lives forever. I didn't like him at first but he has really grown on me. I'm glad that he is here for Evelyn."

…As time passed Jonathan and Sarah told each other their life stories. Jonathan couldn't believe how down to earth Sarah was, she was so selfless and kind.

"Wow this guy is impressive. He's funny, kind and supportive. He really is the total package." Sarah thought as she watched Jonathan lay his jacket over Rick and Evelyn.

Just as Jonathan took his seat back next to Sarah, there was a tremendously loud "crash" down the hallway along with a scream. Jonathan looked up at Sarah who nodded telling him to go and took off down the hallway to investigate the strange noise.

Some time passed and Sarah began to worry as Jonathan hadn't come back yet, so she woke Rick up.

"Rick, Jonathan ran down the hallway to investigate a noise and hasn't come back yet" Sarah said as she nudged Rick's shoulder.

Rick awoke with a jolt and quickly got to his feet. "Of course he went by himself. You two stay right here, I'll be right back." He said as he jogged after Jonathan

Rick had only been gone about 5 minutes when a slender blonde girl walked up to Sarah and Evelyn.

"Oh my god! Emma! I thought I'd never see you again." Sarah exclaimed as she ran to hug her sister.

Just as Sarah got close to her, Emma pulled a big stone from behind her back and hit Sarah upside the head with it. Sarah crumpled to the ground and Emma walked up and tied her hands and together. Evelyn looked up in shock as Emma began walking to her. "Why did you do that?" Evelyn yelled.

"Oh, she'll be fine. You see, if I were you, I'd be more worried about yourself dear." Emma said wickedly as she knocked Evelyn upside the head.

…Evelyn awoke with a jolt to find her hands and tied together with duct tape over her mouth. She wild-eyed scanned her surroundings and realized Sarah and her were still in their makeshift camp. She made eye contact with Sarah who was also duck tapped and a mutual understanding passed between them, they had no clue what was going on but they would get through it together.

Suddenly Emma and Imhotep walked into view laughing like old friends. Imhotep bee-lined for Evelyn and said "How are we doing my dear? I told you I'd be back for you." He said smiling. "You see, you and I are soulmates. I really hate seeing you look this vulnerable, if you promise not to scream, I'll take your duct tape off."

Evelyn nodded but as soon as Imhotep took the tape off, she screamed "Rick!" which resulted in Imhotep slapping her. "I can't believe that you disobeyed me" he said angrily. He prepared to hit her again but instead hooked his head under her tied arms and kissed her.

…Rick found Jonathan unconscious and lying in the middle of the hallway as a slender blonde girl attempted to wake him up. Rick quickly took over and managed to slap Jonathan a few times and wake him up. He sat up groaning and said "she screamed and I ran to help thinking she was in trouble but it was a trap, Imhotep knocked me out."

Rick stood up furiously and strolled over to the girl. He didn't even ask a question before she cracked under pressure and came clean "My name is Claire and I'm Sarah's sister. My other sister Emma and I made a deal with this Imhotep guy who promised us treasure if we helped him. I know I'm greedy but I don't want to see anyone get hurt" she said crying

The boys were angry but let it go, she obviously regretted her decision. They didn't trust her but she seemed to be on their side.

"We need to hurry, my sister and Imhotep were going after the girls" Said Claire urgently.

Just as she finished talking, they heard Evelyn scream down the hallway for Rick which sent them racing down the hallway.

…The three of them reached the camp site in minutes and found Imhotep kissing Evelyn tied up against the wall.

Rick ran up to them but Imhotep turned to sand and spun to the end of the hallway and stopped and stared at everyone. Evelyn quickly waddled into Rick's arms silently crying and awaited whatever was about to happen next.

"My plan may have been ruined but I'll still get my prize." He said with a wicked grin on his face. He raised his arms and created a wind storm knocking everyone to their feet but Evelyn. Rick reached for her and his fingertips brushed Evelyn's but he was too late, Imhotep snatched her up into a sand storm.

Rick got to his feet and made a run at him but missed as Imhotep spun away. Evelyn cried out for Rick and with that she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As soon as Evelyn was gone, Rick turned on Emma and flipped out.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" He shouted as Jonathan untied Sarah. Emma looked at her feet and said "I made a terrible mistake. I honestly didn't know that was his plan and I'm sorry. I want to help get her back and I have a plan, it's a little far-fetched, but it should work."

Everyone was still incredibly angry with her but getting Evelyn back was more important so they all moved in close awaiting instruction.

…Evelyn was really dizzy, being in a sand storm was like being outside of your body. Imhotep had brought her back into his chambers and left her alone as he spun back out of the room.

Evelyn quickly began searching for a way out but it was no use, the only way out was the sealed door. She was a sitting duck.

…Emma's plan was absolutely insane but it was crazy enough that it might actually work. Imhotep had talked about a woman named Ancksunamun that he had been crazy about back in the day, blaming her for his death. Apparently rotting in a sarcophagus made one bitter towards their former lover and they hoped that the feeling was mutual.

So Jonathan, Sarah, Emma, Claire and Rick set off to find Ancksunamun's tomb. They hoped it would be near Imhotep's as a cruel joke by the people who buried the sarcophaguses.

Rick was in a terrible mood which was understandable as the love of his life had been taken by a crazy mad man so everyone walked in an awkward and uncomfortable silence with Rick fuming the entire way. Emma kept trying to apologize but Rick nor would anyone else hear it, after enough dirty glares she just stared at her feet silently for the remainder of the walk.

After about an hour, they stumbled upon another burial chamber which just like Imhotep's chamber, was lit by burning torches. Rick recited the words off the wall and out walked Ancksunamun.

"Who dares wake me up?!" she said angrily

"I did miss, I'm sorry to disturb you but I really need your help." Said Rick apologetically.

"How could you possibly need _my_ help?" she said as she raised her left eyebrow

"You see miss, Imhotep has kidnapped my sister Evelyn and we need your help to get her back and put him back in his tomb." Jonathan said looking at his feet.

"You dare speak that traitor's name? He left me to rot! I want nothing to do with that man!" she fumed

"Miss, please, we have to get her back." Rick said quietly. The pain in his voice and in his eyes was excruciatingly difficult to hear.

"Oh all right, I'm only doing this so you and your true love have a chance at happiness. And so I can put that bastard in his place." Ancksunamun said

"Now here's the plan…"

…Evelyn had long given up on finding a way out and was just sitting in the corner hiding in the shadows, softly crying to herself. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was tired of trying to be strong, she had let her guard down around Rick and didn't think she could put it up again. She finally found the love of her life and was literally ripped from his arms by a creepy once-dead psychopath. She had no doubt that Rick had a plan and was on the hunt for her, but she was worried that he'd be too late. Imhotep was a scary unpredictable man.

Suddenly Imhotep walks back into the room. Evelyn tried to shrink back into the shadows as much as she could to hide herself but it's no use, he finds her in seconds. Seeing the tears, Imhotep attempts to comfort her, "Now now dear, you'll want to save those tears for later, you have no idea what I have in store for you." He said with a wicked grin as he spun her out of the room again.

…Rick was on a mission. He didn't care what he had to do, he would get Evelyn back. Ancksunamun's plan was for everyone to distract Imhotep while Rick stabbed him in the back as she recited a curse that would put him back in his sarcophagus. It was a risky plan but it had to work.

The group walked in a determined silence as they marched down the hallway. All the issues between them had dissolved, they all shared a common goal and they would need everyone to accomplish it.

After walking for a good hour, Ancksunamun suddenly stopped,

"What's the problem?" Rick said scanning their surroundings.

"The threat is not here, but I fear the situation is worse than I expected. Quick we must hurry." She said as she began running down the hallway. The others turned and looked at each other and took off after her.

…Somewhere along the way, Evelyn had passed out in Imhotep's arms, the stress of the events had taken their toll. She awoke to realize that both her hands and feet were chained to the concrete slab she laid upon. She tried with all her strength to break free but it was no use. She was a damsel in distress. Imhotep strolls back into the room and Evelyn tenses up. This man's presence is so intimidating.

He leans down and brushes his lips across hers and whisperers "I'm sorry it had to come to this" as he slams a dagger towards her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The group stumbled into the mummification room just in time to see Imhotep rushing a blade towards Evelyn's heart.

"NO!" Rick screamed frozen in place

Jonathan on the other hand ripped Rick's ID badge off and whipped it at Imhotep's head. The pure shock of an ID badge hitting him in the face was enough for Imhotep to jump and only nick Evelyn's throat in the process.

A little trickle of blood began to stream down her throat and Rick tensed up. He had regained his composure and began to move towards her but Jonathan stopped him and pointed at Imhotep and Ancksunamun. The two were just staring at each other.

Imhotep was the first to speak, "You dare associate with these people?" he spat with a disgusted look on his face.

"I am righting your wrong. These people don't deserve the misery you're putting them through." She said with a disapproving look

"What's your fascination with the girl? What is possibly your end goal of this madness?" She said gesturing towards Evelyn.

"I'm taking her back to the afterlife with me" he said with a wicked grin

"I am a very lonely man who deserves to be happy after dying for _you_." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Rick was struggling in Jonathan's arms as the two mummies argued.

Ancksunamnun scoffed, "You disgust me, I gave up my life for you and this is how you repay me? Don't pull the girl into this shit, let her go."

"I think not." He said with a wicked grin as he darted back towards Evelyn.

At that precise moment Rick broke free and raced towards Evelyn and managed to reach her before Imhotep did. He attempted to break her free but Imhotep ripped him from her chains and threw him against the wall where he crumpled like doll.

"RICK!" Evelyn screamed

Imhotep turned his attention back on her but Jonathan and the others all raced towards him to distract him while Rick and Ancksunamun put the plan in place.

Rick quietly rose grimacing in pain while Ancksunamnun pulled a scroll out of her robes. Rick silently positioned himself behind Imhotep while he others kept being fought off by Imhotep. One by one all four of them went down.

Imhotep grinned at Ancksunamun. "You've already lost, leave now and I'll spare you." He said arrogantly

"I appreciate your generosity but I'm afraid it will be you that will be leaving." She responded

Imhotep raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but instead he gasped in pain as Rick stabbed him in the back.

Ancksunanun began reciting from the scroll with tears silently streaming down her face. An unseen force picked Imhotep up and rushed him back to his chambers and slammed him back into his sarcophagus.

Rick untied Evelyn and buried his face in her hair. The nightmare was finally over. After a few minutes, and after they composed themselves, Rick and Evelyn walked over to Ancksunamnun.

Wiping tears from her eyes, "The way out will be lit up now, just follow the path and you'll be free." She said.

"Thank you for all that you did. I honestly don't know how to repay you." Rick said as he kissed the top of Evelyn's head

"I'm sorry things turned out this way but I'm glad you love survived." Ancksunamun said with a slight smile.

"There is one way you can repay me, I don't belong in this era. I want you to recite from the scroll and send me back as well." She said softly

"Are you sure?" said Evelyn

"Absolutely, I wish you all the best of luck in the future." She said with tears in her eyes.

Rick recited from the scroll and the entire time Ancksunamnun was smiling as tears streamed down her face. Once she was gone, Rick hid the scroll inside a statue of Anubus. No one argued with him, the scroll didn't belong in the outside world and would never see the light of day.

The group began walking down the strangely lit up path back to the surface. Jonathan and the girls walked in the front while Rick and Evelyn brought up the rear.

"I can't believe you did all of that for me." Evelyn said as she leaned her head against his shoulder and entertained her hand with Rick's while they walked.

"There isn't anything I would do for you." Rick said as he stopped and looked into Evelyn's eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak but Evelyn pushed him against the wall and kissed him fiercely. She opened her mouth to speak when Jonathan yelled "Let's go lovebirds! You have plenty of time for that later!" Rick and Evelyn looked at each other and burst out laughing as they ran to catch up.

As Evelyn neared the exit and saw the sun beaming over the sand, she stopped. Things had changed so much, Jonathan had Sarah and she had Rick. She no doubt had fulfilled her experience in the field but she was no longer sure that she wanted to be a scholar anymore, she had had enough Egyptian experiences to last a lifetime. She wasn't sure of anything anymore and the endless possibilities scared her. As Rick reached over and laced his finger threw hers, Evelyn smiled and knew at that exact moment that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
